sampediafandomcom-20200213-history
X
Sam Character X (or simply "X") is the Chosen Kin of the Samverse. Sent by Sam himself to become the supreme Sam-Kin, X embarks on adventures to absorb essences and eventually grow powerful enough to defeat the 5 Sam Titans. Appearance Very simple in design, X's first form since his conception is blob-like and short. He is black in color and harbors white circular eyes while standing on white oval feet. He has a large, empty mouth, but it is not often seen. The same applies to the tendrils he has tucked into his body, Personality X is intelligent and confident. He is very calculating in combat and uses the environment to his advantage when possible. Once he engages in battle he is compelled to fight to the bitter end. X feels as if he is not a hero, but rather a being simply performing his bidding. This does not mean X isn't optimistic and adventurous, however. He is constantly on the journey to become more powerful and fulfill the prophecy of becoming the supreme Sam-Kin. Power X grows more powerful with every essence he absorbs. With that being said, his power level has augmented throughout the series. Techniques and Abilities * Smack From the Back Attack- X's Definitive Sam Special. He is able to produce tendrils from any location within proximity as long as it is not a living body. * Eye Beam- Waddle Doo's Definitive Sam Special. X can fire a singular laser beam from his eye. Biography History X was conceived by Sam himself with the purpose of becoming ths supreme Sam Kin: a being powerful enough to lead Samverse in the War on Naught. He is born from the very essence of Sam, which grants him the ability to devour the essences of other Sam-Kin and utilize them at will. Conception Arc Sam calls out to the newborn X and entrusts him with the mission of reaching supreme Sam-Kin status: something only he can do since he shares in Sam's essence. X obediently accepts his mission and is transported to Samverse, where he encounters his first enemy: Waddle Doo. Doo explains that his job is to test X's power to determine if he is ready to begin his quest. After engaging in combat, Wadde Doo appears to have the upper hand. That is, until X awakens his dormant Sam Special, the Smack From the Back. Waddle Doo is defeated and, with gratification, he entrusts his essence to X. Attack on Nappa Arc X encounters Waddle Dee at the mercy of a belligerent Nappa. X battles the brute and is easily overpowered. Later into the fight Waddle Dee comes to his assistance and the two team up to fight Nappa in his Great Ape form. Taking advantage of his subconscious refusal to actually hurt Waddle Dee, the duo manages to revert Nappa back to his base form and leave him exhausted. X suggests the three team up and take on a hunting mission after hearing the tragic backstory of Nappa and Waddle Dee. The Yhorm Hunt Arc X travels with the newly formed X-team to the Profaned Capital in order to slay Yhorm the Giant. He is ambushed and kidnapped by The Jailer, who he places him behind bars in the Irithyll Dungeon. Category:Sam-Kin Category:Characters Category:Chosen Kin